luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BondageBear484/Help With Mejiko Deck?
I have two decks which are my Yukari and Mejiko deck. I'd say my Yukari deck is my main, but I made Mejiko just in case if I need a "tier" deck to use. My problems initially is pure luck to losing to gate 4 ლಠ益ಠ)ლ other than that I have big problems trying to be aggressive. No matter if I go first or second I can't seem to pull the win. I will posts my lists below. Yes I'm planning to enter my BCS when I scrub out of Vanguard and I want that Top 4 mat. I mainly need to know like everything lol Initial Mejiko List Level 4 4x Burning Grudge, Mejiko 2x Blessing Wind of Restoration, Yukari 1x Going to Hades, Mejiko 1x Viper Fall, Yukari Level 3 3x Carnage Leg, Sena 1x Binding Prayer Beads, Mejiko Level 2 4x Evil Spirit on Both Hands, Mejiko 4x One Sided Trance, Mejiko Level 1 4x Hidden Smile, Mejiko 4x Frantic Chase,, Mejiko 1x Research Zeal!? Mejiko 4x Skilled Tao Art, Huang Huang 4x Digested Happiness, Huang Huang Tactics 3x Fighting Trance 2x Unforseen Summoning Paradox 4x First Impact 4x Mega Heavy Hard Luck Gates 2x Gate 6 1x Gate 11 1x Gate 1 1x Gate 4 2x Gate 2 2x Gate 3 1x Gate 5 (Beach at Night) In all honestly I never really won with this list. I played against Yukari, Mana, and Chloe and just get stomped. Maybe I just haven't had enough practice to know. Digested Happiness Huang Huang is easy to play around and not that much useful like Growing Vigilante Larva. I've tried Miracle Drug Witch, Mejiko and it's useful, so you know what you can draw. I see it's use, but unsure on ratios maybe like 3? Is the paradox Omnious Rampage worth trying? Is it the same reason as Miracle Drug Witch, Mejiko where it helps the quality on the top of deck during level boost. Is there a reason to use Blessing Wind of Restoration, Yukari? Should it be used if going first to try to force 2 gate break that turn? I survive slightly better going into Burning Grudge, but the game is still shaky. Current Mejiko List Level 4 4x Heavy Strike, Olga (I'm proxying it if I really need it) 3x Burning Grudge, Mejiko Level 3 2x Grand Daytime, Olga 2x Gallant, Olga Level 2 4x Undefeated Equestrian, Olga 2x Merry Alliance, Olga 4x Evil Spirit on Both Hands, Mejiko Level 1 4x Matured Ace, Olga 1x Booming Vigor, Olga 4x Swordswoman Dressed as a Man, Ginei 4x Hidden Smile, Mejiko 4x Skilled Tao Art, Huang Huang/Growing Vigilante, Larva Tactics 2x Embarrassing Encounter 1x Fighting Trance 1x Three Day Feast Paradox 4x Arc Bolt on Stage 4x Calm Tempest Gates Same as above This build is pretty fun. A little inconsistent sometimes if you don't get the right pieces, but that's sort of how it works. I might try to add in One Sided Trance, Mejiko to make Evil Spirit on Both Hands, Mejiko usuable if your opponent has accumulated stock. I get closer games with this deck because the Olga stuff helps push mid game then ideally late game Mejiko. It has good aggression and field swarm, but the hand filter isn't that great. It's odd how this works 100 times better than pure Mejiko unless I'm playing it wrong. Yukari List Level 4 4x Tropical Flower, Yukari 3x Blessing Wind of Restoration, Yukari Level 3 3x Winds of Reversal, Yukari Level 2 4x Graffiti Field, Yukari 4x Full Effort Crawl, Sieghard Level 1 4x Full of Ambition, Yukari 3x Review and Prepare, Yukari 2x Reunion of Delight, Yukari 4x Mow Down the Enemy Camp, Aryol 3x Gluttonous, Quetzie 2x Faerie Ring, Shiita Tactics 2x Unforseen Summoning 2x Oral Replnishment 2x Fighting Trance Paradox 4x Cybernetic Widow 4x Marvel Explode Gates 2x Gate 6 1x Gate 11 2x Gate 1 2x Gate 4 2x Gate 2 1x Gate 3 For anyone who's curious on what my Yukari list is. Conclusion/Updates Yes I'm missing 1 Gate 11 and Gate 5 I coudn't locate more copies, so help a player out. മ◡മ Thanks to those that took the time to read! Will put any finding or updates here. Category:Blog posts